Creation: Evolution of the wizarding world
by Kathleen Yuki
Summary: Every childs fear is to be hurt by the one that they luv or the personstht are supposed to love them. But when terror comes to the youngest sibling of the Snape family, what'll happen? HorrorAngstromancetragedy Plz!R&R rated 4 l8r ch's
1. Chapter 1

Johnny

Prologue

A little blonde haired boy crouched behind a television set, shaking uncontrollably. His breathe coming in frightened gasps. Try as he might to suppress them, they just got worse.

_CRASH!_

Came the sound of the bookshelf from the next room. The boy gave a non-voluntary jerk at the sound and stared terrified at the double sliding doors, waiting.

_He's going to fine me, God! He's going to find me! Sly where are you! Please! Sly! _The boy thought frantically; mentally calling, begging for help.

"BOY! Where are you! You better answer me," the man yelled stumbling into the room where the little boy was hiding.

Lightning flashed outside, and rain started pounding against the window. The man looked out the window as though it might have been the little boy making the noise, taking this distraction the little boy sprinted out of the room as fast as he could.

Noticing the movement behind him, the man turned just in time to see the little boy turn the to the left and sprint down the hall. He gave an evil smirk at the sound of little boys' startled cry.

He walked out of the room, and came face to face with his accomplice. He was a tall, large man with a goatee with brown eye and hair. He was holding the little blonde haired boy with one arm against his side. The little boy was hanging loosely, his head bobbing with the mans' walk; arms hanging to the floor, he was obviously unconscious.

"Go im boss," he said casually, as though he had just caught a dog that had just escaped from its leash.

"Good Anthony, take him to the lab," he said, the large man, Anthony, turned and headed for the library.

The little boy blinked in the bright light shining above him. He tried to raise a hand to shield his eyes but found that they were strapped down. He looked frantically around. Trying to see if he could find something that might help him to escape his bonds.

"It wont work this time my son," came the soft whisper next to the boys' ear. He jerked to his right to find the man's face not two inches from his face. The cold amber eyes, like stone, boring into his own emotionally bright eyes.

The man detecting the little boys fear raised his head, smirking evilly. He moved the light above the little boy to the left as the get a better view of his terrified eyes again.

The sound of squeaky wheels came to the boys' ears he paled at the sound. The mans' smirk turned into sneer of utmost, devilish, pleasure at the little boys' fear. Anthony came into view of, pushing a cart with a bunch of needles and instruments that were all too familiar to the boy.

Looking from the cart to the men the boy squeaked, "D-daddy p-plea-ease…" he pleaded desperately, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. But it was no use pleading. He recognized that look in the older mans' eye, and he new that there was no way to get out of this, this time.

The man turned to the cart and chose a needle filled to the max with a black liquid. Turning to the wide-eyed boy, his own eyes alight with malice, and stuck the needle to the brim in the little boys neck.

A scream broke from the little boys' lips as the black fluid spread through his body.

A twelve-year-old boy with shoulder length blonde hair woke with a start in his four-poster bed in the tower dorms of the Gryffindors house of Hogwarts; as thunder clashed and lightning stuck the grounds outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-1:At The Beginning

Loud chatter and talk could be heard from the room off the hall at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. It was September 3rd, the beginning of a new school year. Many of the first years looked around rather shaken at a huddle of boys and girls at the very back of the room. They all had sallow faces, some paler than others but all turned to each other. Some would glance over at the rest of the new years students with an odd look or gleam in their eyes. These causing many of the students closest to the group try and blend with the rest of up front.

The heavy door that was obscuring them from the full impact of noise from the Great Hall was opened to show them a witch in green robes and a tight bun at the back of her head. "Fallow me please," she said sternly and stepped into the massive Great Hall. There were many gasps of oowes and awes from the students up front, but those that were in the back just huddled even closer, staring at the ceiling.

They came to a stop in front of a stool with an old wizards hat placed upon it. All the students looked at it. Then the hat to all the new years shock burst into song. When it was over with its melody the witch that had collected them called," When I call your name, sit on the stool so as to be put into your houses."

She then brandished a rather large role of parchment and started calling names. Slowly all the first years students that had been in the front were called. Many students then looked at the huddled group curiously. There had never been students who had not been called before, or to their memories at least. At this point Dumbledore got to his feet. Every one in the hall turned to their headmaster, hoping that he would explain what was going on.

"Before we all tuck in, I would like to say a few words," he cleared his throat before continuing. "Hogwarts is very lucky to be hosting these students in front of us for their schooling years. These young boys and girls will be joining all of you, of all various years, in your classes. These are transfer students from another magical school known as Blades' Academy of Wizardry and Magical Creature. Now Minerva if you will kindly sort these young ladies and gentlemen…" he sat down, folding his hands and staring at the group.

The witch, Minerva Migonagle, then brandished a new role of parchment. "Anderson, Hannibal…" was the first name. Soon the students from Blades were almost sorted, there was only three students left. One boy looked as though he should be in fourth year then was called to the sorting hat. Leaving, what would seem to be a sixth year girl and a second year boy with his head down, and shoulder length blonde hair. "McSanderz, Jennifer…" the sixth year girl went to the seat," Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. Then, there was a pause," Snape, Johnny…" the boy with blonde hair raised his head, there was a sudden murmur at this, for quite visible on the boys face was a large yellow, black and purple bruise that seemed to spread from his left eye. He discarded the murmurs and walked to the stool. "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. He quickly got off the seat and walked to the very end of the table, near the door.

Many Students stared as he passed, but the boy didn't care. He sat down with other friend s that had arrived with him and was sorted into the same house. They all looked at him, concern etched on their faces. But he just grabbed a plate and piled it high with food and started to eat.

Mean while the Marauders were putting their heads together, discussing what to do with the little relative of Snivviles.

The next morning Johnny woke early and headed down to the Great Hall, but was stopped on the way there by the Marauders.

"Morning"

"….." Johnny just looked at the boys, unsure weather to answer or just push past them.

"Hay, you ok? We just want to welcome you and your school mate here to Hogwarts is all, so you don't have to be so tense mate," said a boy with untidy black hair and glasses. Johnny looked at him and blinked.

"I'm Remus Lupin," a boy with ginger hair extended his hand, Johnny gulped. The boys were in a total loss of why the boy was tensing at just a simple and courteous gesture. Lupin lowered his hand. "Are you alright? I'm a prefect, sort of like a lieutenant at your school, I wont hurt you." But at the mention of his school Johnny looked at him a little startled.

"You know about Blades?"

"Yes, I looked it up last night before going to bed. So don't worry, we're like a welcoming committee for the new Gryffindors."

Johnny nodded in compliance. But then there were footsteps coming up behind them, fast. The five boys turned to see who was coming.

"Hoi, bolsheta claw 1," the boy, who was in front of the group, spoke in a very deep, smooth voice with a Transylvanian accent. He looked quizzically at the Marauders, who took a step back. This boy-no man gave them the feeling that he wasn't someone to trifle with. He had ear length, black hair, matching eye and a pale, dead mans' complexion. He looked at least six foot-two and lean but still looked rather handsome.

The other boys some what resembled the boy that had spoken. Some with pale skin, some tan. Their hair varied from short and wiry looking to long and silky; from black to white-blonde like Malfoys'.

They stopped in front of the five boys. The boy that had spoken stared from James to Lupin to Black to Petegrew, his eyes piercing like knives each boy.

"Benhatcha claudenshkay, shootsuki- sementso 2"

Johnny shook his head. The man nodded once and exhaled. The other boys still looked daggers at James and his group.

"Hello I …ah…I'm Remus Lupin, prefect for Gryffindor house. We were just welcoming Johnny here…" Lupin started, but one of the boys burst into a raging fit at the sound of him using Johnny's name. Lupin got the gist of that he should not have done so, even though he couldn't understand what the boy was saying.

"SILENCE," shouted the tall Transylvanian youth. He glared at the boy that had been yelling. "You vill say no more to anyone unless spoken to Shackal! Am I underrstood?"

"Yes," the boy mumbled looking down. James, Black and Lupin all looked questioningly at Johnny for some sort of explanation.

But the response came from the Transylvanian," Sorry about that, Jackal doesn't feel that strangers should use our first names. It's an honor thing. He's a werewolf after all…" he trailed off.

"Really? Well I can understand his reasoning…" Jackal and the other boys plus James, Black and Petegrew turned to look at him.

"Oh really?" Jackal sneered. "And just how would you understand my reasoning of honor?"

"Because I too am a werewolf."

All the boys just stared. "So if you're a werewolf then why would you be goin' here instead of a safe housed school like Blades'?" asked a rather large boy with watery gray eyes, short dirty blonde hair and double chin.

"Because it was his decision to go here Michael," came a silky voice from behind the Marauders. They all turned.

Johnny gasped, then walked forward and gave Snape a backbreaking hug. He didn't let go, but to the Marauders surprise he returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as Johnny.

Finally pulling away Snape clasped Johnny's shoulders. Looking straight into his eyes he said," We need to talk, don't we?"

James and the others were completely taken aback by the tone of Snapes' voice. It was soothing, gentle, and kind; not like the normal tone he always used in the halls or towards themselves.

Snape turned to the group of boys behind James and said," Sec vaka noste mesh 3?"

James turned around to see the others reactions to what ever Snape had just said, but the Transylvanian just nodded his head at Snape and turned to the Great Hall.

♆♊♆

1: Hoi, bolsheta claw Hoi, what the hell are you doing!

2:  Benhatcha claudenshkay, shootsuki- sementso What are they doing? Are they upsetting you, do you want

us to get rid of them?

3: Sec vaka noste mesh? It's important, do you need him?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-2:I Swear…

Snape took Johnny away from the Marauders to an empty classroom. Ushering Johnny in he closed and locked the door so as to not be disturbed. "Mother didn't say, …did…did that man, monster…" Snape just couldn't get the words to come out the way he wanted. But Johnny got the meaning of what he was trying to ask.

He looked at Snape, eyes turning bright, but didn't say anything. Snape walked over to him and supped him into strong embrace. "Is that why you won't speak?" the boy said nothing, causing Snape to hug him tighter.

That bastard will pay for what he did to you! I have no idea what he did to make you so distant…even to stop speaking…but I will find out what he did and make him pay. Even if it takes me the rest of my life…

He could feel Johnny trying to get free from his embrace, but when he let go Johnny immediately started looking him over with a worried look on his face. It was then that Severus realized that he was shaking with anger and frustration (do mainly to his thoughts).

Johnny then locked gaze with him," I'm al right. I was just thinking."

His worried expression did not fade but intensified. There was a nock on the door. Snape walked over and opened it. A pretty young lady awaited on the other side. Long shimmering blonde hair that reached mid waist, dazzling onyx eyes, a fair yet tanned complexion, and a kind but very sexy smile played on her face that reached from ear to ear. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tang top with a baby blue, lacy braw, hip hugger jeans and steel toe boots, her midriff shown just enough to make any proper boy hard. He stared at her, mouth open wide looking like a fish out of water.

"Well it's good to see you too Sev," She giggled, Snape blinked.

"Hello Sonya-he gave her an up and down look, bobbing his head- …you look," he said the only thing that came to his mind. "Sexy."

She gave a little laugh, "Thanks. We don't have to dress like you, that is the Hogwarts uniforms, for a while so…" she trailed of shrugging her shoulders. "Decided to make myself known."

"Yes vell you shouldn't tease Severus like that Sonya, it's not nice, " the Transylvanian boy walked into the room shaking his head slightly at how she was teasing Sev.

"Toros!" Snapes' eyebrow shot up. "How are you?" he shook the boys hand.

"Kvite vell, and you?" he answered politely, his own eyebrows rising

"Surviving… are all of you here?" he sounded a little nervous, but curious too.

"No. There is me, Johnny, Sonya, me girl Kassy, Volf, Jen, and you," he smiled warmly at Snape.

"So there are only six of you?" he sounded a little disappointed. "Well not bad, but I'm just glad to see you guys again at least."

"Yes, vell…aren't you and Johnny going to eat something? You know that your breakfast time is almost over."

"Well we had better get the lot of you off to the Great Hall then," came a voice from the doorway, it was Lucias Malfoy.

"Lucias!" Snape half shouted, but didn't fully say it to that extent. "God you here, I was going to introduce you as soon as I found you," he strode over to Malfoy and clapped a hand on the fellow Slytherins shoulder. He then gestured at Toros, Sonya and Johnny. "This strapping Transylvanian is Toros Saghetiatrré. Yes I know his name sound somewhat like spaghetti but, please don't make fun of it or he'll be more than likely to drain you dry, he's a vampire," Snape added due to the questioningly horrified face of hid friend.

"And this sexy goddess- Malfoy looked shocked at his Snapes choice of words towards this girl- is Sonya Stripes. Don't worry mate, she wont bite you, maybe seduce you in the most pleasurable way you could ever imagine but she's a witch," he added again at the horrified expression on his friends face. He looked as though he thought that she might have been a vulture in disguise.

"And this- now addressed the smaller boy with the shoulder length blonde hair- is my little brother Johnny."

"But I thought…" Snape intruded on his sentence. "Well half brother, but still he's my brother, so… I would expect you to treat him right Lucias. Because if you don't it wont just be me to kick you arse. There will be four other people. Boys and girls," he gave Malfoy a meaningful look. Lucias nodded in compiance.

"Well then, lets get all of you to the Great Hall before all the foods gone, " Lucias motioned to the door. Everyone left the room behind him, every one except for Johnny. Snape realized he wasn't with the rest of the group as they walked down the corridor, so he doubled back to see what was keeping him.

"Sup John?" Snape asked as he poked his head into the room they had just left. Johnny, who's back was turned towards the door, started. He spun around on the desk he was sitting on; Snape saw that his eyes were red and puffy. Fresh tears were streaming down his face. He walked into the room, concern etched on his face. He raised a hand to clap his shoulder but hesitated when Johnny gave an almighty flinch that shook the desk and caused his book bag to slip from his grip to hit the floor with a light thump. Snape drew back, even taking a step back to give space between him and his little brother. He swallowed, "Johnny? …Johnny, it's me… Sev," he waited for a reaction from the trembling boy.

Johnny uncurled from his flinching position to look at Severus. His eyes were bright and filled with fear, but the look that was in those eyes gave off the distinctive message not to touch him unless he wanted to be. It broke his heart to see those eyes that had been filled with so much love for life, the touch of others like a hug or a clap on the shoulder, but know held nothing but fear and pain.

"Johnny…you know I wont hurt you. I would never hurt you or let anyone hurt you, not again. You know that… don't you?" he asked nervously, but he said it slowly and clearly so that Johnny could hear every word and understand everything he said. Johnny nodded sadly, then flung himself into his brothers' chest crying freely. Snape just held him, letting him cry. Even though it tore him up inside at the pitiful sounds that came from the small boy. He could be mean and a heartless bastard to everyone else in this whole God forsaken school, but not to this boy or even muster the energy to be mean or heartless in front of him. He brushed a kiss on the top of the blonde locks.

After the event in the empty class room, Snape took Johnny to the Great Hall. He reluctantly had to sit with the rest of the Slytherins while his fragile little brother had to sit the Gryffindors and those damn Marauders. Johnny sat with the rest of the boys and girls that had been sorted into Gryffindor at the far end of the table (which was closest to the door). He ate very little, his stomach not allowing more than a few bites of toast and some milk.

He didn't like how the rest of the table and the rest of the students in the room for that matter starring at him and the rest of the students from Blades; but especially at him. He kept feeling odd, as though all the Gryffindors thought him amusing for being a Snape. He didn't really know why he felt this so suddenly but it made him a little uneasy. He found that could sense the feeling of all the other students who felt that way very strongly, but the others either didn't care or didn't bare it as an important subject. But he became even more nervous at the thought that all the Gryffindors were going to gang up on him as he over heard the conversation between a red haired, emerald green-eyed girl who was talking to James Potter. She was sitting across from him at the table.

"…so that little blonde haired boy the bruise on his face is Sniviluses' little brother?" she sounded surprised, but Johnny didn't know who this Snivilus' character was. "So what are you going to do to him James…get back at him for these four, going on five years, of jinxes and hexes? Or are you just going to leave him alone," she emphasized the last three words.


End file.
